


Jumpers

by straeon



Category: Emmerdale, robron
Genre: Fluff, M/M, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-05
Updated: 2015-08-05
Packaged: 2018-04-13 02:58:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4505085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/straeon/pseuds/straeon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Is staying in at night, wearing matching jumpers with his boyfriend too boring for Robert Sugden?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jumpers

**Author's Note:**

> http://helenhuntingdon.tumblr.com/post/125759652494/fluffy-drabble-for-an-anon-prompt-more-how

“How did Victoria not realise she got us both the same one?” Aaron asked as he sank down onto the sofa beneath Robert’s outstretched arm, then frowned comically at the touching fabric of their jumpers, matched in their garish red and multicolour. 

“I think that may have been the joke,“ Robert said, smiling at Aaron next to him. "That we’re turning into a couple of old gay fogies, now with matching jumpers an’ all.”

“Nice one,” Aaron replied, chuckling and sinking deeper into the crook between Robert’s side and arm, welcoming his body heat against him. “I’m okay with that. Her and Adam have been much worse for much longer.”

“I wouldn’t say that to her face,” Robert told him as he wrapped his arm properly around his shoulder to hold him tighter against him, smirking at how natural this had become, how Aaron no longer showed any reluctance when he did this, nor did he tease him for being ‘too cuddly’ any more. 

“I’m not a total idiot,” Aaron said, making a face, and getting more comfortable as he spread his legs open, his knee touching Robert’s. “They are kind of comfy actually,” he continued, inclining nearer to Robert, with a softly encircling hand on his knee, that then caressed along his inner thigh.

“Or this is?” Robert asked musingly. 

“Mm hmm… this too,” Aaron chuckled against his boyfriend’s side.

“Yeah?” Robert asked, not letting it slide that that was one of the first times he’d admitted that.

“Yes,” Aaron said, rolling his eyes. “Vic’s right, we are getting that bad.”

“This is exactly what you want - don’t deny it,” Robert chucked as he placed a soft kiss on the top of Aaron’s head, on his soft hair, grateful he’d convinced Aaron to use a least a bit less gel in it.

“I’m not,“ Aaron said quietly, looking away. 

"But?” Robert asked, sensing something playing on his mind.

“I - just,” Aaron stopped, shaking his head. “Nevermind.”

“What?” Robert pressed him, stroking a hand over the spot his lips had been, reassuring him with his touch that he wanted to know of anything that was bothering him. 

“I guess I just wonder if this is what you want,” Aaron admitted finally. “If this isn’t… boring for you.”

“Why would you think that?” Robert asked, furrowing his eyebrows and turning Aaron by his shoulder to face him.

“I don’t,” Aaron insisted, shaking his head. “I was just… wondering. That you’re not, I dunno, trying to do what you think I want.”

“I’m not,” Robert answered simply. “We want the same thing, you know that. To be together. Why would you worry about that?”

“Well - you know what Diane always says. You’re worst when you’re bored,” Aaron joked.

“Well, they don’t know me that well, you know that. No one knows me like you do,” Robert said, pressing on his point by taking Aaron’s mouth against his, and wrapping an arm around him, pulling him back against him with his fingers around the back of his head. “And I’m never bored with you.”

“Even when we’re spending the night on the sofa - in matching jumpers?” Aaron couldn’t help but ask his boyfriend teasingly.

“Especially then,” Robert answered, curling his lips against Aaron’s with a laugh as he returned to caressing his long fingers through Aaron’s dark hair, massaging the skin of his scalp as he placed another kiss on his also laughing lips, then along his stubbled cheek and jaw.

“And we’re - not boring for the right reasons now?” Aaron asked him, gently kissing him back on his thick, mussed up blond hair. 

“Do you ever feel like all our discussions end up like this?” Aaron asked, though not resisting as he leaned back and felt Robert keep going.

“Yes,” Robert said between pecks to his cheek and returning back to his mouth. “That’s why we’re not boring." 

"Really?” Aaron asked through a laugh.

“No,” Robert chuckled, pausing from kissing and nibbling and licking him,, but wrapping his arms around his boyfriend instead. “Well - partly that. It does help.”

“Oh, I agree,” Aaron said, pulling Robert against him and bringing his knees slowly higher, around the other man.

“But I could never be bored with you,” Robert told him, smiling at Aaron’s look away from him. “You’re the most exciting person I know. You always have been, from the moment we met.”

Aaron only gave a small laugh in response as he shook his head at Robert, and at how he always knew what to say to him.

“But I’m sure you can tell how excited I am by you,” Robert said in a low murmur, leaning slightly lower to kiss Aaron above him, who kissed him back more roughly, giving into his growing lust for him, and bringing a muffled moan from Robert.

“Hey,” Aaron whispered as Robert’s hands roamed beneath his jumper, pushing it up and caressing his heated skin. “I thought you liked my jumper,” he teased him as Robert brushed a thumb over his nipple, bringing a small gasp from him.

“I do,” Robert said with a nod, his lips still brushing against his. “I just like it better off of you.”

“That’s what you say about literally all my clothes,” Aaron joked, cocking his head at Robert, watching his lips as he spoke to him, teasingly pulling back when he tried to kiss him.

“Yeah,” Robert agreed as he lifted the fabric over his head, grimacing at the hideous colours before throwing it aside then moving to remove his own.

Before he’d got it off though, Aaron had grabbed him by the waist and pushed him onto his back on the sofa. As Robert laughed with him, Aaron untangled the jumper from his arms above him and stroked his rough hands down his soft skin before pressing his mouth against his. 

“Excited?” Aaron growled against Robert’s wet lips, which he dragged his teeth over as he gradually pulled slightly away, to move a hand down between them.

“Oh yeah,” Robert breathed, wrapping an arm around him to pull him back against him, his hardness between them an obvious confirmation of his answer.


End file.
